<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road To Parenthood by NicoNetwork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898380">The Road To Parenthood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNetwork/pseuds/NicoNetwork'>NicoNetwork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNetwork/pseuds/NicoNetwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s after the battle against those who slither in the dark, and It just so happens that byleth is expecting, after the amounts of trauma they and their husband (hubert) have experienced due to the long years of battling in the war and against those who slither in the dark, they begin to wonder, will they even be able to be good parents?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth sat down at the table, wondering when her husband would return from the garden outside. She didn’t want to bother him, she simply wanted to talk to him when he was available to talk. Tapping her fingers on the table and playing with her newly cut hair. Her hair was a fresh pixie cut, she felt the need for change after the hard battles she had faced against those who slither in the dark. Everything was finally over , although she felt weirdly empty. But now with the things she had learned she felt full. Hubert entered through the back door that led into the kitchen, where Byleth had been sitting. “Ah ... Byleth...” he says. “Is there something you need to speak to me about..?” He asks hesitantly. Byleth motioned for Hubert to come sit down with her. “Please don’t be so nervous, I just didn’t want to go out and bother you Hubert.” Byleth says. Huberts stance relaxes a bit and he comes and sits down at the table in front of Byleth. “Hubert I think I might be pregnant.” Byleth says and fidgets with her hair , smiling slightly. “Oh gods... I’m happy , I’m so happy I’m... delighted” Hubert said. He gets up and goes over to Byleth and hugs her tightly, although Byleth is still sitting. “Hubie.. Ahaha... you’re so sweet and cute though I hope you keep in mind I might be wrong... it’s just... my stomach has been getting a bit bigger as of late and i’ve felt nauseous...so it’s a possibility...” Byleth says. Hubert lets go and quickly pecks Byleth on the cheek, although shaking as he does so. Affection has never been his strong suit although he strives to improve. “What should we name them? What if there are two? What-“ Hubert says. Byleth quickly grabs Hubert’s face. “We have a lot to think about, but why don’t we go to bed dear... it’s getting later as we keep talking , we already closed down shop and ate dinner, and we tended to the gardens. “ Byleth says. “That’s fine by me, but maybe you should go to bed first. I would love to head to the bar with Ferdinand and discuss the pregnancy with him...” Hubert says. Byleth lets go of Huberts face. “Ah... ok, go have fun . I don’t mind who you tell just let me tell the girls myself.” Byleth says. Hubert nods and runs to gather his coat and his bag he carries his personal belongings in, such as his neatly organized diary. Byleth gets up and heads out of the kitchen and through the shop , then to the stairs upwards , then up them to the bathroom. Hubert put on his coat and began to take the long trek to the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bar laments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert approached the bar, seeing Ferdinand's favorite horse tied up outside he heads in. The bar was crowded on this night, but he eventually found Ferdinand sitting at a table playing with a tooth pick. "Ferdinand! hello you wretched vermin....." Hubert says happily. "Hubert! Hello I've missed you old pal!" Ferdinand got up and hugged Hubert filling him with a sense of warmth and comfort he didn't want to let go of. He felt off on this night, weirdly sorrowful even though he had just heard good news and he couldn't even place why. Ferdinand laughed nervously and said. "haha...Hubert let go everyone's staring..." Hubert has never let go of someone so fast, he looked around giving everyone a glare. Did they possibly think this was his gay lover he was cheating on his wife with? Heavens no! He'd never do that nor contemplate the thought of it. He sat down swiftly and then coughed. Ferdinand sat down in front of him. "So whats up buddy? You seem weirdly off." Ferdinand said. "Absolutely nothing I am perfectly fine...well...I don't know maybe I'm not I just don't know what's wrong! I got this wonderful news yet I...feel so empty?" Hubert said, looking to the side with a sigh. "Well why don't we start off by-" Ferdinand was swiftly cut off by a waitress approaching the table. He looked to her and like the gentleman he was, ordered his 'usual'. Yes, the usual, what he gets whenever he comes to visit Hubert in this tiny remote village. A medium well steak with a baked potato, and a beer. Hubert also ordered the same meal, although instead of beer he chose wine. As soon as the waitress left, Ferdinand went back to the conversation. "Well then why don't we start with the good news?" Ferdinand asks. "Well...god I feel weak talking about my feelings with such a vermin but.... here it goes" He says. He hopes discussing his feelings can help him improve and become a better person and husband, just like Edelgard wanted him to become after the battles. Yes..a normal person indeed. "My wife, Byleth is possibly pregnant with our first born" Hubert said, practically spitting it out. Ferdinand gasps loudly before leaning in close across the table and saying. "Really? " He then pulls back. "Damn! I'm happy for you! Have you gotten her checked by a mage of sorts for a life energy other than Byleth's own yet? If not I could totally stay here and get Marianne to come over..She'd be glad to!" Ferdinand said. "Yes maybe although i'll have to discuss it with Byleth although I'm sure she'll want to do it eventually..." Hubert said. "But what is so bad about a baby Hubert?" Ferdinand asks. "Shouldn't you be over joyed by this possibility?" He asks. "I...I very much am Ferdinand I just..." Hubert takes a deep breath and sighs. "I don't know what if i'm not cut out for it... y'know?" Hubert says. "What if i'm too harsh? what if i'm possibly like my father when I raise them? Or what if...what if-" Hubert says before being cut off by the waitress placing the food and drinks on the table before leaving. “What if I-” hubert said before once again being cut off, this time by Ferdinand. “Hubert. You know your father's mistakes, and if you know that much you can learn how to improve and not be like him.” Ferdinand says before sighing. “I...suppose so..” Hubert responds and begins eating his steak sorrowfully. Ferdinand hesitantly begins to eat as they sit there in silence. Of course, not full silence, since around them there was tons of noise. It was a bar after all. Hubert begins to speak. “I may know my father’s mistakes but it’s hard to know what’s right to do.. He clouded my vision entirely.” Ferdinand looked at him. “Then I can help you, just write me a letter whenever you have a problem you’re unsure how to solve, and either way I’m sure Byleth knows how to treat a child and is capable of seeing when you’re doing something wrong and helping to correct you.” He said. Hubert nodded. “Thank you, Ferdinand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Late night thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth is awake late at night, thinking about things relating to their unborn child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth lay in bed, tossing and turning frequently, thinking of what her and Hubert were going to do about this baby situation. She rubbed her stomach, looking at it, She was unable to think, her head full with thoughts and concerns. Byleth was unsure she would be a good mother, she was sure her husband would be a good father, but she lacked confidence in herself. She was worried she wouldn’t be able to be a good mother since she was bad at handling emotions, since she had just started feeling them a couple years back. Gaining them in the first place was overwhelming, but now having to manage a human life and learning about her own emotions together? She felt bad, maybe she wasn’t cut out for this. Maybe...Maybe- Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open. “By?” Hubert whispered to see if Byleth was awake as he entered the room. “Yeah…?” Byleth responded. “Huh? Why’re you awake? It’s 2 am..” Hubert says, before getting into bed and cuddling up to her. “Hubie- get up dummy you’re in the clothes you wore all day.. Get in your pjs..!” Byleth says. But it was too late, Hubert had fallen asleep, his arms rapped around Byleth. This calmed Byleth’s mind, although it was annoying he was in his nasty clothes he wore all day, it was comforting for her to be held by her love. Slowly, Byleth drifted into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>